


Fishnets and Frills

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has a treat for Scorpius before they have to part for their individual family Christmas’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishnets and Frills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Aaaages ago, I wrote a fic called [Lace](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/105786.html) and Kitty wanted to know what happened next. It’s taken me at least a year and isn't strictly a sequel, but here we go!

Albus was practically wriggling in his seat for the last half-hour of his class in anticipation of the evening. Scorpius had been away for a few days and, as it was Christmas in a few days with both of them spending time with their respective families, Albus had planned a little surprise for Scorpius. and himself to be honest because, if Scorpius enjoyed his surprise – and Albus was pretty convinced that he would – then Albus was definitely in for a very pleasurable evening.  
  
It had been ten months since Albus had pulled on a pair of black lace knickers that Rose had sourced for him and awkwardly draped himself over Scorpius’ bed in their dorm room. At the time, Albus had thought it was one of Rose’s worst ideas, felt bloody uncomfortable and was so far from turned-on it was untrue. Oh how things had changed. That first night Albus had trussed himself up, on Valentine’s Day, he wasn’t sure what response he had been expecting from Scorpius but he hadn’t been expected to be pounced on. It had been Scorpius’ reaction more than the actual act of wearing women’s knickers that turned Albus on at first. As wearing the lingerie had become a more regular occurrence, Albus had found that it became a turn-on for him as much as for Scorpius.  
  
Not even the fact that this class was being given by Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of Albus’ favourite visiting lecturers could make him pay attention. The minute that they were dismissed, he raced to the apparition point and from there to the flat that he and Scorpius shared. Laid on the bed in their room was a box from one of the swankiest Wizarding lingerie companies – Scorpius had swiped a catalogue of his mother’s and neither of them tried to think about that too much. Knowing what was in the box, Albus was desperate to them on immediately but forced himself to go into the bathroom, have a shower and use a couple of other necessary charms. Half an hour later, he wandered back out of the bathroom naked, anticipation thrumming through him.  
  
The knickers were first and probably Albus’ favourite part of the outfit. They weren’t particularly skimpy – he’d certainly worn things with less material – but were made of silk and the whole back of the knickers were a mass of frills and ruffles. The instant that they were on, Albus couldn’t resist turning around and looking at his reflection in the mirror, wiggling his bum to watch the ruffles move. He was already hard, pre-come leaking through the satin front of the panties. Knowing that Scorpius could be back any minute, he hurried the fine fishnet stockings, fumbling slightly as he settled the lace bands on his thighs. He then sprawled gracefully (or as gracefully as he could) across the bed. He was finished just in time; the minute that he settled himself, he heard the front door slam open and Scorpius start shouting for him.  
  
“I’m in the bedroom,” he called out, inexplicably nervous.  
  
The nerves completely dissipated when Scorpius appeared in the doorway, the lust in his eyes unmistakeable. He looked as though he wanted to devour Albus and, if he was honest, Albus wasn’t all that averse to the idea.  
  
“Look at you all prettied up for me. Looking all innocent when you’re anything but.”  
  
Albus’ response to that was to roll onto his stomach and shake his ruffle-clad bum at Scorpius in an attempt to entice him into action. It was a success. He could hear the muffled sounds of Scorpius’ clothes hitting the floor followed by fingers trailing along the lace at the top of his stockings.  
  
“What a wonderful treat for me to come home to; you all tarted up and asking for it. Are you asking for it Al? Shall I tell you what I’m going to do to you? I’m going to finger you open slowly until you’re writhing and begging for my cock. Then I’m going to pull your knickers down and fuck you until you’ve dirtied your pretty things with come.”  
  
Albus couldn’t hold back the whimper that Scorpius’ words induced, his cock twitching in his knickers. He wanted everything that Scorpius was saying more than anything.  “Please Scorpius, _please._ ”  
  
“So desperate for it aren’t you?” But, despite his words, Scorpius wasted no time in fumbling for the lube that they always kept in the bedside table before sliding his fingers beneath the elastic of Albus’ knickers.  
  
Albus wasn’t complaining. In fact, he was pushing back on Scorpius’ fingers eagerly, desperate to get them inside him quicker. Scorpius was no less eager, cursorily stretching Albus – something that was made easier by the fact that Albus had obviously been playing with their toys while Scorpius had been away. The minute that Albus could take three fingers, Scorpius was pulling down the knickers so that they sat just under the curve of Albus’ bum and slicking his own cock. There was barely time for Albus to tell Scorpius to get a move on before Scorpius was steadily pressing into him until Scorpius was buried balls-deep inside Albus.  
  
Albus let out a slight grunt at Scorpius’ muscled torso settled over him fully but the grunt turned into a moan as Scorpius chose that moment to withdraw his cock and then thrust back in. Scorpius wasted no time in setting up a fairly punishing rhythm,  his hips slamming against Albus’ upturned arse with every thrust. Even though he had been playing with a variety of toys while Scorpius had been away, the toys were no comparison to Scorpius and Albus knew that he wasn’t going to last long. He was right because he was rapidly approaching a sensory overload. Scorpius’ cock filled him perfectly with every movement and the friction of the satin of Albus’ knickers felt delicious against his sensitised cock. The flimsy material wasn’t much of a barrier and wouldn’t restrain Albus’ cock for long but it added yet another dimension to the sensations Albus was feeling. Then Scorpius was changing the angle, ensuring that he raked across Albus’ prostate with every thrust and that was enough to tip Albus over the edge.  
  
Albus came with a wail, cock untouched, spilling himself over his stomach and in his knickers. Minutes later, Scorpius followed him over the edge, muffling his yell in Albus’ neck. When Scorpius finally moved and pulled out, he pulled the fabric back up so that Albus’ bum was once again covered. Albus squirmed slightly, the sensation of wearing his own come-filled knickers not to mention Scorpius’ come starting to leak out of him making the fabric stick to his skin and making him feel more than a little uncomfortable. Not that it appeared that he would be wearing them for long given the hardness that he could feel pressing against his thigh.  
  
“Such a dirty little thing, messing your pretty knickers aren’t you?” Scorpius started to ease the come-soaked knickers down Albus’ thighs but left the stockings where they were. “Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/151068.html)


End file.
